


The Adventure of Ceiling, Antette and Tarjatata

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Nightwish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was not insane, she was very well aware of what she was doing and that it had to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventure of Ceiling, Antette and Tarjatata

The eyes that stared back from the mirror were filled with darkness. Floor barely recognized herself as she finished the dark make up around her eyes. An evil version of herself grinned back at her and she almost scared herself, almost. She was not insane, she was very well aware of what she was doing and that it had to be done. It was time for justice and this was the only way to get it.

‘Are you fucking serious?!’

The grin of Floor’s face disappeared as Tarja’s voice rang through her house. Loud footsteps ran down the stairs and an angry, shirtless, Tarja entered the bathroom only a few seconds later. The color of her make up matched Floor’s and she totally seemed to be in the right mood for their plan.

‘Tarjatata? Really?! I told you I wanted another nickname! I am not wearing that shirt!’

‘Oh come on.’ Anette smiled as she joined the other singers in the bathroom. ‘It’s not like I chose the name Antette, just deal with it and put your shirt on.’

Knowing that it was useless to argue with her friends, Tarja sighed and put on her shirt. Fortunately the print was on the back so she didn’t have to see the ‘Ceiling – Antette – Tarjatata’ logo that Floor had designed. All of them checked their looks one last time in the mirror before nodded at each other. It was time for justice.

The night was as dark as their clothes and thoughts. The stars were almost invisible, as if they knew how inappropriate their presence would be. Without a single word the three of them stepped in car Anette had borrowed from a friend, driving off in the darkness straight to their destination. There was no need to go over the plan again, they all knew it as well as they knew the lyrics of Wish I had An Angel. And it wouldn’t be long until some would actually be wishing for an angel.

Floor’s voice broke the silence almost 20 minutes later as they tested the walkie-talkies. After they made sure the devices worked well, Tarja and Floor climbed out of the car sneaked up to the house they were parked in front of. Just as usual they found the back door unlocked and as quiet as possible they went inside. Avoiding the cracking steps of the stairs Tarja tiptoed to biggest bedroom of the house. She was only halfway the hallway when she recognized the heavy snoring. Memories of sleepless nights on cold touring busses popped up in her mind and gave her extra motivation to go through with this horrible plan.

The door of the bedroom opened without a single sound, or at least none that was louder than the snoring. A familiar scent welcomed her as she stepped in before it mixed itself with the scent Tarja was wearing with her. The towel drenched with chloroform felt cold in her pocket and she knew there wasn’t much time. The scent of the chemical was overwhelming as she grabbed the towel and in a reflex she pressed it against the sleeping man’s face.  His eyes flew open, stared at her as they filled themselves with panic before falling shut a few seconds later.

The room turned silent except for Tarja’s racing heart. The towel slipped between her fingers, meeting the wooden floor with a soft thud. She stared at the unconscious body for a few seconds and almost screamed as her walkie-talkie suddenly came to life.

‘Ceiling for Tarjatata, is everything okay? Over.’

Tarja groaned as she grabbed the device from her belt and brought it up to her mouth. Why in hell had they chosen that horrible nickname for her?

‘Stop calling me that.’ Tarja hissed. ‘And everything is going according to plan, the rat is down. Over.’

‘Alright, I’m coming up. Over and out.’

Only a second later Floor’s footsteps climbing the stairs sounded through the entire house. She easily found the right bedroom and smiled as she stood next to Tarja.

‘Nice job. Come on, we need to get him out of here.’

Just as they had rehearsed they lifted the man out of bed, Tarja at his feet and Floor at his upper body. Carefully they carried him down the stairs and out of the house, glad that Anette had already had opened the trunk of the car. The space was too small for the man’s body to fit in comfortably but that was the last thing the three singers cared about. Quickly they tied his hands and feet together and taped his mouth shut, just in case he woke up before they arrived at Floor’s house again.

They all stepped back and looked down at him for a second, Floor’s voice sounding before she closed the trunk of the car.

‘You will regret throwing us out of your band, Tuomas Holopainen.’


End file.
